Korbin
by The Tear Drop
Summary: Korbin got lost in a forest that was surounding the "other world" until he finally stumbled upon the place, and now hes trapped there and wants to get out.


Prologue  
  
It all started way back when, when the world was at peace and everyone knew each other. This especially abided to the small town of Beamurs. Most people didn't even knew it existed, although the less the wealthy town has gone unnoticed for so long, many strange things have been happening in it. You see this odd town started in ruins, the buildings were barely standing, the soil was too rocky to at least plant in, and droughts were normal things. That is until a small unmarkable boy changed everything, this boy made the soil plantable, he had help reconstruct the buildings that were in ruins, and the people in the town all loved him. They even nicknamed him Korby since he was already an odd person; why not give him an odd name they would always say. He was such a beautiful child, especially in his mother's eyes. He had nice tan skin, big hazel eyes that you could melt in, and light brown, almost dirty blonde, hair that always fell into the right positions to make him look even better then before. He was the vision of perfecting in most peoples eyes, and for that he was shunned by all, if not all of his peers. For the longest time he had only talked to adults, or his two sisters for advice on what to do. Through out the day he would come home, watch TV, and wait until dinner ignoring his homework until late at night so that his parents would know that he had waited so long to do it. This average boy had lived most of his life as an unusually lucky boy.  
But he would trade his life to live somewhere else, some other place where he had tons of friends and was a jock at school. A place were he wouldn't be a social outcast by most of society. His mother new that he wanted that more then anything in the world, so that's when she started to construct this gigantic garden. Stretching throughout their whole 4 acres of land space. When Korbin found out about the garden a month later, after tons of gardening, it had finally been planted. The trees seemed to sigh as he walked by, the berries bled tears, and the leaves danced in the wind. It was amazing. Beamurs was his favorite place in the world if only for a second. But the garden was missing something, thinking about what it was missing he had finally thought of it, it was missing a swing.  
  
Chapter I  
Bully  
  
"MOM!!" a voice called obviously looking for this mom person, it came from a boy around the age of 10. Again the voice yelled for his mother. Wiping away some of his sweat he then looked down at his blistered hands. Sighing he realized that his mother probably went to the store or something like that. Grunting he picked up the shovel again and kept digging a whole for a new tree she had wanted him to plant earlier that day. After getting each shovel full of dirt he would dump it off to the side of the hole sometimes even letting it fall into the hole again. It was around 3pm and he still hadn't had lunch. Normally his mother made him lunch and dinner while he would fend for himself for breakfast. Finishing his project of digging the whole he wiped some more sweat off of his forehead and looked around again to find a barren wasteland except for a few random people. Annoyed that he hadn't even seen his mom answer him, he stormed into the little cottage to find his sister watching TV, ignoring him as usual. "Good afternoon to you too Demetri.." he said under his breath sarcastically. He then quickly raided the fridge for its contents which didn't seem like much. Grunting again, he picked up a soda and walked towards his sister who was still ignoring her. Probably because he had played a trick on her earlier that day by putting a pail of water over her door and watching her get soaking wet. Of course that's why he had to dig that hole for the stupid tree in the first place. Demetri just looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Aren't you supposed to be putting the tree in the hole?" he asked coldly. Korbin only glared at her, annoyed he grunted again and started outside again. "Gosh what a bitch..." he said under his breath, annoyed that his older sister would talk to him like that, she hadn't been the one slaving away in the hot sun just to plant a stupid tree. After an hour of struggling it was all over as the tree was firmly put into the hole, then the dirt was sprinkled on top same with some plant food and water.  
"I swear that tree gets more attention then I do.." he said complaining as he was coming inside to see his mom already in the fridge putting away the new contents to fill the fridge up until they would run out again. When finishing with her task she looked towards Korbin then the tree and sighed. "Have you learned your lesson about getting your sister wet?" she asked, already writing a note for his father. He was always really late for dinner, and this probably wouldn't be an exception. Korbin looked at the note and tried to read what it said, but his mother wasn't so good at writing so it was barely readable. "sure.." he said, giving her an annoyed tone, his mother just looked to him, and then his sister as if to ask her for help on how to control such a disgruntled boy. But sighed and continued writing her note to Korbin's father and making his dinner.  
Korbin instead started towards his room, ignoring the little terror by the name of Mali on the way to his room. Turning left to the hall, he looked in his room and grunted to himself. Then flopped on his bed lazily only wanting to get some sleep. What a waste of a perfectly good Saturday, planting a tree. What will he tell the boys at school, oh what would they matter. They would be too busy poking him, or pulling his hair, or something annoying. He hated those bullies with a passion, sometimes he wished they would die. But those dreams would never come true and he at least knew that. Grunting again he hoisted himself up on top of his bed and looked out of the window to find that his tree was already starting to grow taller, and it was even matching nicely with the rest of the garden. Maybe this Saturday wasn't wasted too much at least. He then looked towards the swing that resided right outside the entrance and grinned. He had put that swing up with his dad a few years back since he thought that the garden needed a swing. It always reminded him of the times when him and his sisters Mali and Demetri had always got along and played together.  
  
"Korbin c'mon! The queen wants her food!" Demetri would say running towards korbin with an empty basket. Korbin would just smile at her, and run off of the basket picking fruits and veggies of all kinds. Radishes, peas, apples, oranges, grapes, even a some tomatoes were picked and throw into the basket. Only getting it half full he ran towards Demetri who was picking flowers and making a large stack of them to give to the royals. Korbin looked at her, then ran towards her and held out the half full basket. Just as he had, she plopped all of the flowers into the basket and she and Korbin ran towards the house to find their littlest sister Mali sitting on her own throne with her two advisors, their mother and father, trying to juggle a few unripe kiwis. Demetri grinned and kneeled to her royal highness while holding up a daisy. Mali took the daisy sniffed it then asked for the whole basket. Korbin then walked towards her and held out the basket, after kneeling down of course. After Mali would eat all of the fruits they would all fall down on the floor laughing."  
  
But those times were over now that he was 12 his parents wanted him to be more serious and be a well mannered child, like everyone else. They were a little looser on their punishments with Mali and Demetri for their own unknown reasons. Korbin has always thought that his parents were unjust, but still loved them for obvious reasons. Though one day that all changed.... Two years later he was walking home from school, passing a few girls that were crooning over him. Not missing a beat to at least flirt with him a little, while the boys were throwing rocks at him from behind. Ignoring all of them, he looked down at his shoes as he walked. He had a hard day at school that day, he was positive that he had failed his history project, and probably didn't do too well on his algebra either. But just as he was about to turn on the crosswalk, there watching him was a man, no a bully from school. Wearing a tench coat, and gothic looking boots. Not really recognizing him as Chad, he walked right by him, slightly bumping his shoulder against Chad's chest. Just as he had done that, all hell broke loose. Chad grabbed Korbin brutally picking him up by the collar, and leaning him against a pole. The now confused Korbin just started at Chad as he was talking to him, with that same brutality he had shown earlier. When Korbin wouldn't answer his questions, Chad simply lifted his fist, and sended it towards Korbin's lip. Hitting the mark only a few moments later when Korbin had felt the huge blow to the side of his mouth. Chad dropped him the ground, then kicked him in the side and walked away. The only thing Korbin could do was stare at the ground so dazed at what happened only a few minutes ago. His lip by now was bleeding and the girls were only laughing at him, he could only hear a few remarks about him from those girls. "Gah, what a dork..." he overheard, being overwhelmed he wiped his blood off of his lip, then continued walking as if nothing happened. Although that wasn't the worst thing that could ruin his day it just kept getting worse. Well knowing that he would have tons of homework, and then would have to come to school to face those girls who had watched him get whipped tomorrow. He sighed, thinking of some crazy excuse that it was someone else that they had been following. But that wouldn't work, it never did. After an hour or so of walking he could finally see his house it was in view. There was something wrong though, something very wrong.  
  
Chapter 2  
Sold  
  
Now he had seen everything, his house had a for sale sign, and, his mom who was usually around the house cleaning wasn't even in there. Getting a little frustrated that no one was answering him when he called he kept trudging on through the house. There seemed to be no evidence that any one even lived in here. Until he got to his room, the weirdest thing was that there was a note on his bed. Slowly he opened up the note, hoping that this would explain everything.  
  
Dear Korbin,  
I know this may sound odd commin' from me, but we're moving to a bigger better house a little ways from here. Your father has been having some trouble with his job at the factory so they let him go a few weeks ago. Korbin please forgive me for not telling you, it just broke my heart that you would have to leave this place. Well, at 4 I want you to walk out 'n front and wait for us ok.  
Love Always,  
Mom  
  
After reading that Korbin had to read it again to make sure that he wasn't just seeing things or anything like that. This was the oddest thing he had ever heard of. Moving away and not telling him, what about his sisters? He hadn't even seen them today, "I bet they knew..." he said under his breath, frustrated with how childish his parents reacted to the problem he threw a rock at the wall. Nothing was the same anymore, overly confused he sat in the middle of the vacant room and stared at the ceiling. At that moment he wished that his life could start making sense, so that he could stay here for the rest of his days. Managing just barely in school, getting laughed at by girls. It would all be better if he could just stay here. That's when he remembered that he would have to leave the garden, the one that he had loved for so long. In a mad rush to figure out what was happening and how to fix he scrambled to his feet and dashed towards the garden. Quickly passing all of the familiar sights, like the berrys and the apples. Then passing into a whole new place, a place he had never ventured in.  
This place was spooky, he couldn't help but cringe. Everything was dead silent, he had never known a place to have no sound like this, he doubted that there were even any animals still living in here. Korbin never actually realized how big this garden was, he always assumed it would end. But as he kept venturing forth deeper into it. He just couldn't find anything. 


End file.
